Secret of drakness
by Shiva0617
Summary: Harry potter yang di buang oleh pamannya, di sebuah gang yang gelap. Bertemu dengan Kelvin yang mengangkatnya menjadi anak, dan bertemu dengan dua saudari nya. salah satu saudarinya berkaitan dengan sang kegelapan. bad summary
1. prolog

Tittle: -

Harry Potter Naruto OC

Pairing : TMRHP

DMNU (Fem)

BZ(OC)

Disclaimer: Harry potter dan Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya. Terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfiction milik para senpai-tachi.

Warning: M-preg, Typo,

Summary: -

Prolog

November 19th, London

Terlihat seorang pria berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki sebuah gang sempit sambil membawa sebuah buntalan kain yang bergerak-gerak, setelah merasa sudah cukup jauh dari jalan raya. Pria itu memperhatikan sekitar, merasa yakin tempat itu sepi pria itu menaruh buntalan kain tersebut di gang.

"Ck.. Kau benar-benar menyusahkan, kau pikir aku dan keluargaku mau merawatmu. Kalau bukan karena uang dari pria tua aneh itu kami tidak mau merawat makhluk aneh seperti mu." Ujar pria itu menatap tajam kepada sebuah buntalan yang menampilkan sosok balita berusia 2 tahun.

Pria tersebut berjalan menjauhi tempat tersebut menuju mobilnya terparkir diujung gang, ketika ia sudah sampai segera saja pria tersebut masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu meninggalkan empat tersebut.

Balita yang ditinggalkan tersebut hanya menatap kosong kearah perginya pria tersebut, air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua bola mata hijau balita tersebut. Entah mengapa balita itu tampak mengerti kalau dia telah di buang oleh keluarganya, jika pria tersebut boleh dikatakan keluarganya. Balita itu meringkuk sambil memeluk kain yang dipakai untuk menutupinya tadi.

Seorang pria mengenakan stelan jas hitam dengan celana denim berwarna senada, tengah berjalan menyusuri sebuah gang. Pria tersebut tampak berhati-hati, penglihatannya yang tajam mengawasi seluruh gang. Hingga matanya mendapati pergerakan yang mencurigakan disudut gang ia segera mengeluarkan senjatanya, dengan langkah terlatih pria itu mendekati tempat tersebut.

Pria itu membelalakan matanya terkejut, ketika ia mendapati seorang balita yang berada disana. Balita itu meringkuk takut, ketika matanya bertubrukan dengan retina hijau sang balita membuat dadanya seakan diremukan. Mata itu mengingatkannya pada seorang gadis yang amat dia cintai, mungkin jika ia sudah menikahi gadis tersebut dan mempunyai anak. Warna matanya akan sama dengan balita yang ada di depannya.

Pria itu menyamakan tingginya dengan sang balita, kedua tangannya meraih sang balita dan merengkuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh sang balita menegang dalam pelukannya, pria itu mengelus rambut hitam berantakan milik sang balita.

"Sekarang kau aman bersamaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Kata Pria tersebut mengelus rambut sang balita.

"Kau mau ikut bersamaku?" Tanya pria itu.

Seolah mengerti balita itu mengangguk, mendengar pertanyaan sang pria. Membuat pria itu mengembangkan setiap sudut bibirnya, menjadi sebuah senyuman yang belum pernah terlihat lagi semenjak sang kekasih pergi meninggalkannya.

"Astaga! Aku lupa memberitahukan namaku. Namaku Kelvin Felguan Raizoan, namamu siapa?" Kata Pria yang bernama Kelvin yang dibalas tatapan bingung sang balita.

"Ampun, betapa bodohnya aku. Kalau Roran tahu dia pasti akan menghajarku, sebaiknya aku memberi namamu siapa?" Monolog Kelvin.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu pada kain yang membungkus balita tersebut, sebuah sulaman indah yang m3ngukir sebuah nama Harry Potter.

"Namamu Harry Potter, baiklah mari kita pulang." Kata Kelvin senang menggendong balita yang bernama Harry Potter dan membawanya keluar dari gang.

Balita yang bernama Harry Potter hanya memeluk leher sang pria yang bernama Kelvin Raizoan. Pelukan Kelvin sangat hangat, mengingatkannya entah pada siapa. Harry merasa akan baik-baik saja berada di dalam rengkuhan Kelvin dan semua akan berjalan lancar.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yoo~ minna *-*)/

author kembali lagi dengan update-an baru, semoga kalian suka.

Selamat membaca -)

》7 tahun kemudian

London, 21st July

Raizoan Mansion

Seorang anak berusia 9 tahun tampak berada di depan cermin sedang merapikan rambut hitam berantakannya. Anak tersebut bernama Andreas Felguan Raizoan atau mungkin yang lebih dikenal dengan Harry Potter.

Harry mengenakan kaos hitam polos yang dilapisi dengan celana jins berwarna biru dan sepasang sepatu kets. Harry memperhatikan penampilannya sekaki lagi di depan cermin, setelah merasa sudah cukup dengan penampilannya. Harry memutuskan keluar kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan yang berada di lantai satu.

Andre PoV

Aku menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan, di ruang makan terlihat tiga orang Pria yang sedang duduk dan mengobrol.

"Good morning Daddy, Uncle Roran, Uncle Ferrel." Sapa ku mengintrupsi percakapan daddy ku dan kedua uncle ku.

"Good morning son/boy." Balas daddy dan uncle ku.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Kalian terlihat serius sekali." Tanya ku pada mereka.

"Kami membahas tentang undangan pesta dari Zeros Famiglia." Jawab Uncle Roran.

"Bukankah itu Famiglia baru? Memangnya ada apa dengan Famiglia tersebut?" Tanya ku lagi.

"Ya, kau benar Andre mereka Famiglia baru. Dan tidak biasanya mereka mengundang kita, maksudku mereka sering membuat pesta tapi baru kali ini mereka mengundang kita." Kata Uncle Ferrel.

"Kalau begitu, kita tinggal hati-hati saja. Jangan-jangan ini hanya jebakan, saat kita menghadiri pesta itu. Mereka akan memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk menyerang Mansion, walau aku kurang yakin mereka bisa menembus pertahanan mansion ini. Kecuali mereka menyisipkan salah satu anggotanya menjadi pelayan disini untuk memata-matai kita." Kata ku panjang lebar.

"Kadang spekulasi mu itu menakutkan son. Kita harus tetap menghadiri pesta tersebut untuk menghormati undangan tersebut. " Kata Daddy.

"Dan jika memang benar spekulasi Andre menjadi nyata, kita hanya perlu berhati-hati dan menyiapkan segala kemungkinan yang ada." Kata Uncle Roran.

"Benar, aku akan meminta kelompok Angel dan Night untuk memperketat penjagaan di sekitar Mansion dan markas-markas kecil kita." Kata Uncle Ferrel.

Kami terus menyusun rencana yang baik agar kemungkinan terburuk itu tidak terjadi. Hingga percakapan kami diintrupsi oleh suara yang sangat cempreng seorang gadis.

"Good morning, All." Sapa seorang Gadis bersurai pirang yang menggeret seorang gadis bersurai biru metalik dengan semangat.

"Good morning Naruto, Azura." Balas kami semua.

"Hn" gumam malas Gadis yang berambut biru metalik.

"Kenapa kau menyeret Azura seperti itu, Naruto?" Tanya Uncle Ferrel kepada gadis bersurai pirang.

"Tou-san, kalau aku tidak menyeretnya. Dia akan mendekam di perpustakaan lagi, dan entah kapan akan keluar." Kata gadis yang di panggil Naruto mengembungkan pipinya dan mendelik sebal pada gadis disampingnya yang sudah duduk di kursi.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu kebiasaan Zura saja, Naruto." Kata Ku menghela nafas.

Yang dibalas hanya dengan wajah cemberut Naruto, yang membuat Daddy dan para Uncle ku hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah ke kanak-kanakan nya. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kami maksudku Daddy dan Uncle Ferrel menemukan Naruto yang berada dihalaman mansion ini. Kejadian itu terjadi tepat usia ku 4 tahun di bulan November, kami menemukannya bersama seorang Wanita tua yang sekarat.

Wanita tua itu meminta pada Daddy dan Uncle Ferrel untuk menjaga Naruto yang masih kecil, yang saat itu berada digendongan Wanita tersebut. Sebenarnya Wanita tua tersebut disuruh oleh orang tua Naruto untuk membunuhnya, tapi karena wanita tua itu tidak tega untuk membunuhnya. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk menyelamatkannya, namun niatnya diketahui oleh orangtua Naruto. Sebelum hal itu terjadi mereka berusha membunuh Naruto, tapi sayangnya Wanita tua itu datang tepat pada waktunya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Walau ia harus rela menjadi tameng untuk sang gadis, setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto Wanita tua itu segera melarikan diri hingga ia tiba disini.

Wanita tua tersebut menyerahkan Naruto ke depan daddy dan uncle Ferrel. Uncle Ferrel menerima Naruto dalam gendongannya, dan saat itu juga Wanita tua itu ambruk lalu meninggal di tempat kehabisan darah. Daddy dan uncle meminta kepada para penjaga untuk menyiapkan pemakaman yang layak, saat itu aku melihat raut wajah daddy dan ucle Ferrel yang mengeras menahan emosi. Uncle Ferrel memutuskan untuk mengangkat Naruto menjadi anaknya.

Sedangkan Azura atau Zura, tahun berikutnya pada bulan yang sama yaitu November. Saat itu aku, Naruto, Daddy dan Uncle Ferrel berada di ruang keluarga. Aku dan Naruto sedang bermain, sedangkan Daddy dan Uncle Ferrel membahas sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah depan suara teriakan Uncle Roran, membuat diriku, Naruto, Daddy, dan Uncle Ferrel terkejut dengan teriakan Uncle Roran. Kaki kami berempat segera menghampiri Uncle Roran, walau aku dan Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kami menemukan Uncle Roran dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan, aku bisa melihat wajah Daddy menjadi pucat pasih saat melihat ke arah Uncle Roran. Uncle Roran meminta ke Daddy dipanggil seorang dokter, yang diangguki oleh Daddy.

Uncle Roran dengan tergesa-gesa membawa sesuatu dalam gendongannya menuju kamarnya, kami mengikuti dari belakang. Sesampainya di kamar Uncle Roran membaringkan seorang gadis cilik bersurai biru metalik yaitu Zura, keadaan Zura sangat buruk saat itu. Beberapa menit kemudian dokter datang, dan memeriksa tubuh Zura. Selagi dokter memeriksa Zura, Uncle Roran menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Uncle Roran menemukan Zura dalam sebuah tabung, saat ia menyusup untuk menjalankan misi menghabisi Famiglia tersebut. Zura merupakan salah satu anak percobaan ilegal dari Novilem Famiglia, dan Zura satu-satunya anak yang masih hidup dari hasil percobaan tersebut terang Uncle Roran dengan wajah yang mengeras.

Dokter telah selesai memeriksa Zura, dokter mengatakan Zura perlu dibawa kerumah sakit. Karena keadaan Zura terlalu mengkhawatirkan, tapi Uncle menolak ia meminta kepada dokter agar apa yang diperlukan Zura dibawa ke mansion ini. Dan akhirnya Zura dirawat di mansion, dan Uncle Roran mengangkatnya menjadi anak.

Butuh waktu 4 bulan untuk Zura pulih, kami tumbuh bersama-sama. Naruto tumbuh menjadi anak yang hyperaktif dan ceria, sedangkan Zura menjadi anak yang pendiam dan cuek, aku sama seperti Naruto walau tidak se hyperaktif nya dan bisa menjadi cuek seperti Zura. Tapi kami memiliki kesamaan jika sudah berada di luar lingkungan, kami akan bersifat dingin dan angkuh. Kami hanya bersifat hangat dan bersahabat pada keluarga kami, atau orang kami anggap penting.

Andre PoV End

"Sepertinya, tadi kalian membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Kalau boleh tahu tentang apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kita diundang ke pesta yang diadakan oleh Zeros Famiglia." Kata Tanya.

"Heh?! Kapan pesta itu diadakan?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Semua orang yang ada di meja makan terdiam membatu kecuali Naruto yang menatap penasaran dan Zura yang cuek memakan menu sarapannya.

"Hehe, aku lupa melihat hari dan tanggalnya. " Ucap Kelvin menggaruk tekuknya yang tidak gatal dan menyegir dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Dorr!!

Tiba-tiba sebuah peluru bergerak dengan cepat melewati Kelvin, pelakunya adalah Roran yang mengacungkan pistol kearah Kelvin. Membuat Kelvin merinding ngeri, dan sisanya sweatdrop melihat kejadian tersebut kecuali Zura yang bersikap cuek.

"Bagaimana kau tidak tahu kapan pesta itu akan diselenggarakan KEL-VIN-IDI-OT! ?" Tanya Roran memberi tekanan pada kalimat Kelvin idiot dengan aura hitam yang ada di sekitar Roran.

"Hii! Sorry, Roran! I-itu a-ku lu-lupa melihat hari dan tanggalnya Roran. Ka-rena-na undangan itu tampak mencurigakan." Kata Kelvin terbata-bata takut ke arah Roran.

"Itu bukan alasan yang bagus Kelvin-idiot, apa perlu latihanmu ku tambah lagi?" Tanya Roran masih mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Kelvin.

"Lusa." Kata Zura yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hah?!"

"Pestanya akan diadakan Lusa, tanggal 23 July." Jelas Zura menghela nafas melihat respon mereka.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kapan pestanya, akan diselenggarakan?" Tanya Ferrel menatap Zura bingung.

Zura meletakkan sebuah undangan berwarna silver dengan lambang Zeros Famiglia di atas meja, di undangan tersebut terukir nama Azura Fullbergt.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan undangan tersebut dan kenapa ada namamu disana?" Tanya / introgasi Roran.

"Dari salah satu serangga di kampus, beberapa serangga juga mendapatkan undangan." Jawab Zura malas.

Perkataan Zura membuat orang-orang yang ada disitu sweatdrop, sudah kebiasaan Zura menyebut orang dengan sebutan serangga kecuali untuk keluarganya.

"Tunggu kau bilang beberapa orang di kampusmu mendapatkan undangan tersebut?" Tanya Kelvin yang dijawab anggukan malas Zura.

"Apa tujuan mereka mengundang mahasiswa ke acara mereka?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Mungkin mereka mencari bakat dari beberapa mahasiswa atau mereka mengincar seseorang dari yang mereka undang." Kata Andre melirik Zura.

Entah kenapa firasat Andre menuju ke Zura, dan itu membuat ia sangat khawatir.

"Aku tidak akan dan tidak mau datang, berkerumun dengan para serangga pengganggu. Sekali pun kalian memaksa dengan berbagai cara." Kata Zura datar menyampaikan ultimatum nya.

Mereka tidak bisa memaksa Zura, jika sudah mengeluarkan ultimatumnya. Mereka tahu kalau Zura masih trauma dengan apa yang dia alami, sehingga mereka tidak memaksanya. Mereka semua diam memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi selama mereka ada di pesta tersebut, mereka tidak menyadari Zura yang telah berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan menuju ke Perpustakaan. Kecuali Andre yang sudah melihat Zura beranjak dari Kursi nya.

"Jika mereka memang mengincar seseorang, siapa yang diincar? Banyak mahasiswa berbakat dan dari keluarga Famiglia. Dan jika Zura yang diincar, apa perlu kita meningkatkan pengamanan disekitar Zura, Naruto, dan Harry." Ucap Ferrel.

"Otou-san! Kalian tidak usah menambah bodyguard lagi, untuk apa kalian mengajarkan kami berbagai macam beladiri jika tetap saja memakai bodyguard." Protes Naruto ketika mendengar ide ayahnya.

"Kami para orangtua hanya, ingin melindungi kalian. Walau kami mengajarkan kalian berbagai macam beladiri, tetap saja kami khawatir." Jelas Ferrel perlahan.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Otou-san mu, Naruto. Kami hanya ingin melindungi kalian." Ucap Kelvin membenarkan ucapan Ferrel.

"Tapi, kami bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Percayalah pada kami, benarkan Andre, Zu.. Yak! Kemana Zura?" Tanya Naruto ketika tidak melihat Zura di ruang makan.

"Zura sudah pergi dari tadi, kalau Zura mungkin tidak akan keberatan dengan ide Uncle Ferrel. Selama mereka tidak menganggu ketenangan Zura." Jawab Andre.

" Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana son?" Tanya Kelvin.

"Sebenarnya aku sependapat dengan Naruto Dad, kami bisa menjaga diri sendiri." Kata Andre.

"Tuh dengar sendirikan kami bisa menjaga diri sendiri" kata Naruto.

TBC

Yeayy..

Chapter 1 telah selesai...

Semoga kalian suka jangan lupa tinggalkan vote dan koment..


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yoss minna~ Me cameback again. *-*)/ Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa cerita ini menarik? Atau malah membosankan? Beri vote dan komment agar Zuru tahu.

Selamat membaca -)/

Chapter sebelumnya •••

"Zura sudah pergi dari tadi, kalau Zura mungkin tidak akan keberatan dengan ide Uncle Ferrel. Selama mereka tidak menganggu ketenangan Zura." Jawab Andre.

" Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana son?" Tanya Kelvin.

"Sebenarnya aku sependapat dengan Naruto Dad, kami bisa menjaga diri sendiri." Kata Andre.

"Tuh dengar sendirikan kami bisa menjaga diri sendiri" kata Naruto.

Chapter 2

"Baiklah, kami menyerah. Kami tidak akan menambahkan bodyguard untuk kalian. Tapi, ingat kalian harus bisa menjaga diri kalian." Kata Ferrel menghela nafas.

"Mou *pout* Otou-san kira kami anak kecil apa! Tentu kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri." Kata Naruto cemberut.

Yang lain hanya tertawa, dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Naruto. Bagaimana tidak dianggap anak kecil, kalau sikapnya aja masih kekanak-kanakan.

"Sudah-sudah habiskan makanan kalian." Perintah Roran kepada Andre dan Naruto.

"Baik uncle." Jawab Naruto dan Andre melanjutkan makanannya.

Skip

2 hari berlalu

Mereka semua sudah bersiap untuk datang ke acara yang digelar oleh Zeros Famiglia, kecuali Azura yang berada diperpustakaan menatap keluarganya dari jendela. Andre mengenakan setelan jas putih dengan kemeja biru dan sebuah sepatu hitam, Kelvin mengenakan setelan jas hitam, kemeja putih, dasi merah dan sepatu hitam. Naruto mengenakan minidress berwarna biru, dengan rok yang sedikit mengembang, sedangkan Ferrel dan Roran mengenakan setelan jas navy dengan kemeja putih yang membedakan Ferrel mengenakan dasi berwarna hitam sedangkan Roran tidak mengenakan dasi.

Mereka berlima siap untuk berangkat ke acara yang digelar oleh Zeros Famiglia, tidak berapa lama mobil yang akan membawa mereka pun datang. Limosin hitam berhenti dihadapan mereka, segera saja mereka masuk ke dalam limosin tersebut dan berangkat menuju ke acara tersebut.

Azura PoV

Aku melihat kepergian Andre atau Harry Potter, itu sudah menjadi Rahasia umum di dalam Mansion. Tapi aku tahu bahwa Andre adalah Harry Potter itu The Boy Who Live, sepertinya hanya aku yang tahu itu. Andre, Naruto, Daddy, Uncle Kelvin, dan Uncle Ferrel datang memenuhi undangan para serangga. Serangga yang aku maksud adalah para manusia tidak berguna yang kerjanya hanya menjilat demi jabatan, dan kekayaan.

Aku tidak ikut bersama mereka, aku terlalu malas berkumpul dengan para serangga tidak berguna itu. Lebih baik aku disini membaca buku berjam-jam lamanya daripada harus berkerumun bersama mereka. Setelah mereka berlima sudah keluar dari mansion, aku kembali duduk dan hendak melanjutkan kegiatan membaca ku yang sempat tertunda. Tapi sebelum niat itu terlaksana, seseorang telah menepuk pundakku yang ternyata adalah Uncle Francisco. Ia merupakan seorang bangsawan Vampire yang bekerja untuk keluarga Raizoan, saat pertama kali datang kesini ia datang dalam keadaan yang tidak begitu baik. Perawakannya menurutku ia terlalu manis untuk jadi seorang pria, sama seperti Andre ia juga terlalu manis untuk menjadi anak laki-laki. Bukannya aku iri tapi itu memang apa adanya.

"Kau tidak ikut mereka?" Tanya Uncle Francisco.

Aku cukup dekat dengan Uncle Francisco, tapi tidak cukup dekat dengan Ayahku. Entahlah, Ayahku seperti memberi sebuah dinding yang cukup tinggi diantara kami. Terkadang aku berpikir Ayah tidak begitu menginginkanku menjadi anaknya, tapi unlce Francisco pasti selalu mengusir pikiranku. Ia mengatakan bahwa ayahku terlalu sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin berkerumun dengan para serangga idiot disana. Cukup di kampus saja, aku harus berkerumun dengan mereka." Kata ku berjalan ke arah salah satu meja dan membuka salah satu buku laku membacanya.

"Kau ini, sesekali bersosialisasi itu tidak merugikan." Ucap Uncle Francisco tersebut mengacak surai biru Azura.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengasah occlumency-mu, aku akan memakai legilimens ku untuk mengetes seberapa jauh kemampuan mu dalam menahannya." Ucap Uncle Francisco lagi.

Kami memang sering berlatih ilmu sihir disini, aku tahu mengenai jati diriku yang seorang penyihir darah murni. Uncle Francisco yang memberitahukan ku, ia merupakan kerabat jauh dari keluargaku. Itu juga menjadi alasannya untuk bergabung dengan Family ini, ia ingin berada dekat denganku untuk mengawasiku dan menjagaku.

Aku juga tahu bahwa Naruto juga memiliki aura sihir sama sepertiku, bukan hanya Naruto tapi Uncle Ferrel juga memilikinya. Sedangkan Daddy dan Uncle Kelvin lahir dari keturunan squib, kenapa aku mengetahui hal tersebut. Karena setelah aku mengetahui jati diriku yang sebenarnya, aku langsung mencari informasi tentang dunia sihir. Aku juga dibantu oleh Uncle Francisco untuk mencari Informasi.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, mungkin itu lebih baik Uncle Francisco" Kata ku menghadap Uncle Francisco, sambil menyiapkan diri. Dengan senang hati aku menanggapi latihan hari ini.

Azura PoV End

Bersama dengan Andre dan yang lainnya mereka sekarang telah berada diaebuah ball room menyalami dan menyapa beberapa tamu penting. Seperti biasa Andre dan Naruto langsung memasang senyum sopan yang terkesan arrogant.

"Hello! Saya sangat senang melihat anda menanggapi surat undangan kami." Ucap seorang pria yang tiba-tiba menghampiri dimana Andre, Kelvin dan lainnya berdiri.

"Hello, saya juga senang menghadiri pesta anda. Tapi, maaf sebelumnya anda siapa?" Tanya Uncle Ferrel mewakili Kelvin.

"Oh! Forgive me, betapa tidak sopannya saya. Saya adalah pemimpin atau kepala keluarga Zeros, ahh! Apa mereka anak-anak kalian? Mereka sangat manis dan cantik." Ujar Pria yang mengaku sebagai pimpinan Zeros

Andre dan Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian yang diberikan pemimpin Zeros Family.

"Ughh.. Aku tahu mengapa Azura bersikeras menolak setiap kali diajak ke pesta. Mereka semua begitu menjijikan." Bisik pelan Naruto kepada Andre.

"Sudahlah Naru, bukankah kita berdua sudah sering menghadapi orang begitu." Bisik Andre. "Daddy, kami ke sana dulu." Kata Andre menunjuk meja berisi beberapa kue.

"Ahh! Iya, silahkan boy." Ucap Kelvin tersenyum kepada Andre.

"Ayo Naru!" Tarik Andre ke meja yang penuh kue.

Naruto mengangguk dan pasrah ditarik Andre, perut sang gadis pirang juga begitu menantikan makanan yang sudah sedari tadi ia lirik di meja. Saat mereka berdua tengah asik memakan kue yang berada di meja, mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh sepasang tangan yang menepuk pundak mereka.

Keduanya lamtas menoleh, dan melihat seorang gadis sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Hai, aku Daphene Gregrass. Boleh aku tahu nama kalian berdua siapa?" Tanya gadis itu tersenyum rama.

Andrea dan Naruto saling menatap satu sama lain, dan mengangguk.

"Andreas Raizoan dan dia Naruto Hart, suatu kehormatan bisa berkenalan dengan anda Miss Gregrass." Ucap Andre dengan sapaan para bangsawan.

"Suatu kehormatan juga bagi ku, Mister Raizoan dan Miss Hart." Balas Daphene yang entah kenapa merasa akan akrab dengan keduanya.

Mereka melewati acara dengan saling mengobrol satu sama lain, mereka pun menjadi akrab seketika.

"Daphene kemana saja kau? Kau tahu kami mencarimu kemana-mana." Tanya seorang anak laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan menghampiri mereka bersama seorang anak laki-laki bersurai platina dan seorang anak perempuan yang bergelayut manja di lengan anak laki-laki bersurai platina.

Yang ditanggapi memutar bola mata malas, apalagi ketika melihat tingkah adiknya yaitu astoria. "Bukankah kau tahu aku benci tempat ramai." Ucap Daphene dingin.

"Ekhem.. Daphene bisa kau memperkenalkan mereka?" Tanya Naruto.

Daphene tersenyum tipis, membuat ketiganya heran siapa kedua orang tersebut. Karena setahu mereka Daphene jarang tersenyum, ia dikenal dengan Princess Ice. Walau sang adik Astoria melirik sinis kepada kedua orang tersebut, yang dilirik hanya cuek menunggu Daphene memperkenalkan ketiga sosok tersebut.

"Mereka teman masa kecil ku dan adik ku, Yang berambut platina bernama Draco, Yang berkulit agak kecoklatan itu Blaise, dan perempuan itu bernama Astoria adik perempuanku." Jelas

Kelvin yang melihat putranya dan keponakannya akrab dengan teman sebayanya, tersenyum hangat walau tetap siaga.

Kelvin berbaikan ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundaknya, dan ternyata itu adalah Ferrel. Kelvin mengernyitkan dahinya, begitu melihat raut Ferrel yang begitu keruh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kelvin.

"Markas.. Azura.. "

Kelvin membulatkan matanya begitu, mendengar ucapan Ferrel.

TBC...

Yeayyy..

Chapter 2 dah selesai..

Maafkan diriku yang terlalu lama mengupdate, atau menunda-nunda fic ini.

Selamat menikmati


End file.
